Lydia's Purpose
by Blackroses42
Summary: Floating, swimming in pure darkness. Trying to find my hold on this world. Anger, that's all I feel, anger and pain. Anger towards the school and the white coats, for all the pain the put me through. And anger towards her. if she hadn't escaped none of this would have happened. My name is Lydia and was created to kill Maximum Ride.
1. Lydia

Floating, swimming in pure darkness. Trying to find my hold on this world. Anger, that's all I feel, anger and pain. Anger towards the school and the white coats, for all the pain the put me through. And anger towards her. if she hadn't escaped none of this would have happened. My name is Lydia and was created to kill Maximum Ride.

**_Lydia's Dairy_**

**_Day one: _**

_I woke up today in a cold metal cage. I'm wearing what looks to be a whit hospital gown. It's very dark and near impossible to see but I have enough light to see and write. All around me are cages with other... things in them, trapped like me. I can hear their uneven breaths and inhuman groans and moans. Sometimes I see glimpses of them; pale yellow eyes or green, slimy scales but they always go back into those dark corners. _

_But every time the door opens, some one in a white coat will come in a drag one of those things out. Yesterday, they took something or someone and dragged them. I saw her, yes her, she looked my age 7 or 8 but she had ears like a fox. She caught me staring and looked at me. She never spoke but her eyes were pleading for me to help. Then she was gone. next I heard screaming. screams of pain and pure agony. So inhuman but so helpless. I got scared and hid in the corner. The screams stopped soon after and the girl never came back. _

_What's going to happen to me?_

_**Day 780:** _

_I've been here for a little over two years. in the same dark room, in the same cage. I dread the moment that door opens. That's when you hear it. The inhuman scrams, growls, and shrieks. I almost lost all hope but when I go to bed at night I can always here a girl whispering something, comforting words to someone else. Ever since the white coats stared experimenting on me I've gotten new abilities. They heightened my senses; my hearing, sight, and sense of smell. I can even see in the dark. I heard them whispering something about the "final stage". I hope they don't mean me._

_but now I understand why every one hides. They don't want to be the next to die. _

**_Day I lost count:_**

_Gone, Jeb one of the white coats took her. He took the girl that whispered comforting words. He took her and 5 others and helped them escape. Now I am alone. Even though she never knew who I was. Now I have no hope. I am about 12 now, the final experiment has been going on for two years and every time I scream and beg for them to stop they ignore me. The firs day of the experiment the gave me wings, I don't know how or why but they did. The feathers on my wings start off as dark purple on the top and gradually get darker until they're black. After that they gave me the ability to breath underwater. And just today they gave me the ability to read minds and block any body from reading my thoughts. I can run really fast too. and I'm super strong. _

_Am I just an experiment to them? I don't even know who I am anymore. Do I have a name? if I do, is it a pretty name? You know what I am going to call myself Lydia. I like that name. _

**_Day who cares anymore: _**

_The final experiment ended a year ago now all I do is train. The last thing the ever did was put a sorta invisible armor on me. you can only see it if you look at the weakest spot on it. My neck, that's the weak point. it looks like scales almost, like scales on a fish. So now I can't be effected by thing like electrocution. But in the early stages of the armor they tried to check to she if it was strong by electrocuting me. Now I have a scar running from my forehead above my left eye, straight down my face ending at the bottom of my jaw bone. I am now 14 years old apparently I'm ready to be told why I am the way I am. So tomorrow I'm am going to be told everything, from the reason I'm here to, why I am needed._

Lydia POV:

I sighed and put my dairy away and closed my eyes. My dreams filled with the tortured screams of he people trapped in the school.

I woke up the next day to my cage door opening. I looked up and saw a white coat standing there. "Today you are going to be informed on the reason you're here and why you are needed. But first you need to shower. Clothes have already been put out for you. Follow me and don't think about escaping, we have erasers guarding this place." he said. I nodded and followed him into a bathroom in had a shower, a sink, a mirror and even makeup. next to the shower I saw a baby blue towel neatly folded and next to some clothes and a pair of black combat boots. (Part of my training was learning all about the world form fashion to makeup to even things like science, history, math, English and other world languages). I nodded and thanked him. He turned to leave but said "fair warning we have erasers guarding the door." I nodded and he left.

I stood their for a moment before undressing and turned on the water. I stepped in and cleaned myself free of all the dirt from the cage. I finish and get dressed. I look at the clothes black combat boots, black pants, and a long sleeved purple shirt. I looked around and saw other things like nail polish and hair dye. I think for a moment then grab the purple hair dye. I look at myself in the mirror. I haven't seen my reflection in a long time. I take my hand and gently run my finger down my scar. I then run my hand through my hair. My hair is black and goes down to my shoulder blades. I take the purple hair dye and give myself purple highlights. Once I do that I take the brush and brush my hair so my bangs cover my scar, I then put my hair up into a ponytail and open the door.

The two erasers look at me, "I'm ready to go now" I say. they both nod and start walking one in front of me and the other one behind me. We turned down hallways silently. I kept looking ahead afraid the if I looked next to me I would see the torturing another poor child. The eraser in fro t of me stopped and opened the door in front of us. I walked in. the room was plain and white nothing special. in the middle of the room was a table and to chairs, one across from the other. in one chair sat a white coat he looked at me. "Sit" he told me. I sat down on the chair across from his. "Now I know you want to know why you're here and all. We created you, trained you for one sole purpose. You see do you remember anything before the school." he asked. I concentrated hard but nothing I can't remember anything. I shook my head no. "Well that's because suppressed any happy memory you have" he said. "WHY" I demanded. I need to know I was once happy, that I once had a family, that I was once loved. "We need you to do something for us and we'll give you all your memories back and we'll let you go free. "What do I have to do?" I asked. he looked at me and smirked, "Kill Maximum Ride and if you can kill the rest of her pesky flappy friends as well" he said and put a some throwing knives on the table, like the ones I trained with, the ones that will always return to my hand since I can control metal. I looked at him.

"I'll do it" I said. He smiled. I got up and left, I walked right out of the school and opened my purple wings. I rose into the air with the knives hidden in my boots. 'Run Maximum Ride, because I am coming to get you' I thought.

My name is Lydia, I am 14 years old and I was created to kill Maximum Ride.

* * *

**This is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it. Like, Favorite, or comment. comment if you think I should continue. **

**I don't own Maximum Ride or any of its characters**


	2. Lost and Found

Lydia's POV:

_Day 5 (of_ freedom,_ sort of)_

_It's been 5 days since I left the school. I have been living off everything living in caves and empty places like abandon buildings. The school was 'nice' enough to give me a cell phone and a credit card. I can sense that I am closer to finding Maximum Ride. I can feel it. But I wish I could remember something about my family. _

I put my dairy down and looked out of the cave I'm in while eating a chocolate bar. I need my memories back soon. I laid down and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up early the next day, the sun was barely peaking above the sky. I stretched out and grabbed a granola bar from my pack. I had a breakfast of granola bar and water and took off. I really don't know where I am really, somewhere over the U.S.A, by New York I think. Well I am close to New York. and by close I mean I'll probably get there by the end of the day today. I sored over the earth. I love the view from up here, the fresh air against your skin the freedom to go where you want. now I know how birds feel. I just wish my freedom didn't come at such a price. I felt my phone vibrate and I took it out of my pocket. I looked at the ID. it said unknown, so I answered it. "Hello?" I spoke. "Yes, hello, Lydia." the voice said. "Oh it's you" I answered. "Yes well, I just had a thought, and well, we're sending erasers after to you" the white coat said. I was shocked, I stopped flying and hovered in the air. I finally got over my shock and was able to choke out the word "why?" I could here the man smirk as he spoke, "because that way it looks like you escaped the school, and it's more entertaining." he hung up after that.

The sun had already set and it was about 7:00. I hadn't received anymore phone calls from the school since the one in the afternoon and I hadn't seen any erasers, which I'm grateful for. After another 2 hours of flying I began to sense to things. One Maximum Ride and her friends were close by and the second thing was erasers. I could tell there were maybe ten tailing me and they weren't far behind. I tried to focus on locating Maximum Ride but in doing so I stopped concentrating on where the erasers were. I felt a hand grab my leg and claw sink into my leg. I turned around and saw the pointy-toothed grin of Ari, the eraser after Max as well. I kicked him in the face and tried to fly faster but the agonizing pain in my leg was clouding my thoughts and slowing my down.

I turned around to face Ari and is group, 10 against 1 the odds were against me, but I had been trained and created to be a good fighter. I watched as the erasers attacked. one of them lunged at me but I kicked in his gut and he flew back. The rest of them came at me while Ari just watched with a smirk on his face. All around me were erasers. I kicked and punched them, knocking them out of the sky. But at the same time they were attacking me. kicking, punching, and digging their claws into my skin. By the time I was able to knock them all out I was tired, sweating, and bleeding. I didn't see Ari, before I could turn around I felt a pain flare up in my side. Ari was behind me digging his claws into my side. "great acting kid, next time put more power behind your punch" he said, then flew away.

I kept flying. I had to find a place to land. I felt a sudden burst of pain through my head. It was unbearable. I held my head, hoping the pain would subside.

_I was on a playground surrounded by other children, running around, yelling for their parents attention. "Push me mommy" I heard a little girl yell. I looked over at the swings. On one of them was a little girl with black hair and bright blue eyes. "Please mommy, please" the little girl pleaded. "ok, ok I'm coming" a woman's voice answered back. _

_I looked and saw the woman. she looked young. She had black hair, and blue eyes just like the little girl. the only difference was the woman's hair was completely straight and the little girl's hair and small curls. The mom came behind the swing and gently pushed the girl. "Faster mommy, faster." the girl said, laughing happily. The girl went higher and higher on the swing and her grip on the two ropes holding started to loosen. "Keep your hands tight on the swing" the mother called, but the child didn't seem to hear. "Look at me I'm flying" the girl said. "Yes I know but hold tight" the mother said, she had now stopped pushing and was trying to grab the swing to slow it down but the girl fell from the swing. The girl landed on the ground but her hands were all scraped up and bloody and so was her knees. She started crying. the mother ran to her child and held her close. Rocking the girl back and forth and calming her down. "You're alright" the mother said, "I've got you" _

_Suddenly I was in a house the girl looked about 6 now. She had a bright blue bow in her hair and wore a blue dress that matched. "Daddy, look at me, do you like my new dress?" the girl asked giddily. The father didn't respond. "Daddy?" she said a bit quieter. When he didn't answer she tapped his arm. He looked down and glared at her. "What do you want?" he snapped at her. He grabbed her arm "Can't you see I'm busy" he growled. His gripped on her arm tightened. She whimpered, "Daddy you're hurting me" He just smirked "Did I say talk" he spoke threw gritted teeth "D...daddy?" the girl whispered. "Shut up" he yelled and slapped her. He then let go of her and she ran away, tears running down her face. She ran into her room and looked at her face. It was going from bright red to black and blue._

I blinked a few times before realizing two things one, I think I just remembered something and two, I couldn't control my body. I couldn't feel my wings, my arms, or my legs. but the moment I hit the tree tops and I felt the pain run through my wings, I folded them back so they were hidden just as my back made impact with the ground and I passed out.

Nudge POV:

I sat, my back against the tree. I was keeping watch, I had promised Max and the flock I would keep watch tonight while they all slept. they don't believe me. They never really do because well, I really don't fit it with any of them. It's always Max and Fang or Max and Angel, Iggy and Gazzy or Iggy and Ella. But I don't fit in anywhere with them. But I have to at least show I'm nit weak and I'm going to start by staying up all night to keep watch.

I heard the trees start to rustle and then I heard a loud crash. I crawled over to the area where I heard the crash and saw a girl about Max's age bleeding and unconscious. I quickly ran back to our camp site and grabbed the first aid kit, I stopped, I can't abandon my job, so I put the first aid kit down and ran back to the girl and tried picking her up. She was extremely light weight for a girl her age. I carried her to the camp site and laid her down. I could feel the blood that had dried on her clothing. I looked at her leg and saw claw marks on her ankle, it looked like something took their claws and stabbed stuck them in her leg. I took the bandages and started to wrap her leg and any other deep gashes and cuts. I looked for anymore and I noticed some dried blood by her hip and I lifted her shirt slightly and noticed even worse claw marks on her hip. It looked like she was stabbed. I gently wrapped her hip up as well. So in total I wrapped her major injuries such as the one on her ankle, hip, and arm.

When I finished helping the girl I sat next to her and watched the sun rise. I noticed Max start to stir. She opened her eyes and looked at me and then she noticed the unconscious girl next to me. "Umm Nudge who is that?" she asked. "Well if found her injured in the forest. I looked and saw Angle rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she crawled next to us. Max the moved to get a closer look at the girl and Angle and I followed her. Now that the sun was out and I could see the girl she had pretty curly, black hair and was fairly tan. "Max when I wrapped her wounds they looked like claw marks, like from an eraser. Do you think it was Ari, I mean it's possible but wouldn't that be scary, to think he's back and stuff" I said trying not to ramble. We looked at the girl as she started to wake up. She opened her eyes and they were bright blue. She looked confused and dazed. "Hello" Max said. "Don't try to do anything to fast." she said. "Oh by the way, that's Nudge, and Angel." she pointed at Angel and I. "And my name is Max, Maximum Ride"


	3. The truths and lies of my life

Lydia POV:

I hit the ground and fell into unconsciousness. in my head the memories replaying over and over. I heard voices around me. I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around, I was in a forest, the sun was still rising. I saw three girls standing above me, when they noticed I was awake they looked at me and smiled. The youngest girl had blond hair with small curls and she had blue eyes. I could read her mind, she was curious about me and how she couldn't read my mind. The girl in the middle has very dark hair and chocolate brown eyes, from what I could gather from her thoughts her name was Nudge and she had found me and wrapped my injuries. The oldest girl looked about my age and she had blond hair as well.

while I was thinking all this she had been introducing the other girls and told me not to move to fast. "My name is Max, Maximum Ride" she said. those words knocked me out of my thoughts. I looked at this girl, how was she a threat to the school? I wanted, no I needed to know more about this girl so I looked into her mind (not literally but I read her mind) 'who is this girl, why is she here, is she in anyway related to the school?' she had so many questions it made my head hurt. I looked at the three girls, and tried to sit up. I felt a rush of pain shot through my body and I flinched. "You really need to rest" Angel said. I sighed and laid back down. I heard someone else getting up. I looked over by the other sleeping people and saw a boy with strawberry blond hair sit up. "Morning Iggy" Max said. "Morning" he said back. At that moment the other two sleeping people woke up. The younger one looked about 8 or 9 and had blond hair as well. The other boy had dark brown hair, or was it black hair, I'm not exactly sure.

Max looked over at the both of them "morning sleepy heads" she said. "morning Max" the blond boy said. The other guy just nodded his head in reply. "Max who is that" the blond kid asked looking at me. The other guy looked at me as well, so was the kid with strawberry blond hair, but he wasn't looking directly at me, I read his mind and realized he was blind. "I don't know actually" she said to him. I tapped Nudge on the shoulder, she looked at me and I motioned for her to lean down so I could ask her something. She leaned down and I whispered "what are their names?" as softly as I could into her ear. She smiled slightly then said, "The blond kid's name is Gazzy, the really quiet guy's name is Fang, and the one with the strawberry blond hair is Iggy." she told me I nodded. I sat up again, this time with Nudge's help and sat against a tree. I could tell everyone was watching us but I didn't care, I only trusted Nudge because she saved me. And because Angle kept looking at me uneasily, I have a mission to kill Max so it'd be weird to try to trust her, and the other 3 guys just woke up.

I looked at all of them, they seemed like a family, Max being the one in charge and if I had to guess Iggy or Fang were second in command so to speak, Gazzy and Angel had a resemblance so if I has to guess they're related, but Nudge didn't seem be old enough to be sort of second in command but she didn't seem to fit in with Gazzy or Angel, so to say. She was just in the middle I guess. "so ummm, what's your name?" Gazzy asked. "Lydia" I said. "Well hi Lydia" Angel said smiling. I smile back, but it was more of a small smile. No one really spoke so there was a long awkward silence.

I get up, "Thanks, bye" I say and start to walk away. "Wait" I heard, I turned around. "What" I asked. "Where are you going?" Max asked. "I don't know, why" I say back. "Well you're hurt for one thing" she said. I ignore her and looked at Nudge. I trust her, I don't know why but I do. 'Nudge' I say to her, communicating through my mind, so telepathically. She looked a bit startled but since everyone was looking at me, no one noticed. I knew the little girl Angel could read minds so I blocked Nudge's thoughts from Angel's mind. 'Nudge it's me Lydia, please don't say anything about this mind thing, I trust you more then the others so please don't mention this to them, oh and I put a block on your mind so only I can read your thoughts, not even Angel can' I thought to her. 'Ok' she thought back. 'Look, I will tell you about myself but not right now, but I only feel comfortable talking to you' I thought back. I think she now understands what I'm trying to ask of her. "Lydia please stay and rest before you leave at least just for one more night" Nudge said. I knew she would get what I'm trying to say. I nod my head and walk to Nudge and she walks with me and we sit down. "Thanks" I tell her. The rest of them come and sit facing me and Nudge.

"So tell us about your self" Gazzy says. I don't say anything. "how old are you?" Nudge asks, still understanding my request. "14" I say. "Where are you from?" Nudge asks, I look down and shrug. I could here their thoughts in my head. 'what does she mean she doesn't know where she's from' Max thinks. 'There is something off about her' Angel thinks. 'I don't like her, she looks like she's hiding something' Fang thinks. 'I wonder what she looks like' Iggy thinks. 'I'm hungry' Gazzy thinks. Nudge looks at me, "are you ok?" she asks. No of course not, "yeah, I'm fine" I say. "Do you have any parents or family." Angel asks me. I look at her. I stand up and run, I fun far but within a close distance and quickly climb a tree all the way to the top. I look down and see Nudge then Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel appear. I walk to the edge of the branch. "what are you doing, you'll hurt your self" Max yells up. 'get ready to fly' I tell Nudge telepathically. She looks surprised 'how do you...' she try s to ask but I cut her off, 'I'll tell you, I promise' I send her threw my thoughts. She nods and opens her wings. "Nudge what are you doing." Fang asks.

Then I jump. I jump off the branch as it snaps under my weight and I fall like a graceful diver, head first arms out in front. and just before I hi the ground I pop my wings out and I instantly soar back up. Behind me I hear Nudge, she is flying right next to me. I look at her and see a huge grin on her face. I smile, and for the first time it's genuine. I stop and just stay where I am mid air. "wow, you should have seen there faces, priceless" Nudge says while laughing. When Nudge stops laughing she looks at me. "Your wings" she says in awe "they're gorgeous". She hesitantly reaches out and strokes my wing. I shudder at the contact, it felt so foreign. I looked at her wings, they were a cocoa brown color "Thanks, so are yours" I tell her. "We should probably land" Nudge says. I nod, "yeah that'd be best" I say in agreement.

We slowly landed back on the ground and immediately, we were bombarded by Nudge' friends. "What... how... I'm so confused" Gazzy said. "What's going on" Iggy asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I gently took Iggy's hand and slowly brought it to my wing. he looked confused for a moment then slowly and gently brought his hand over my wing, like he was petting it. "Lydia, is this your wing" he asked surprised. The rest of the group stood quiet as Iggy slowly moved his hand up and down my wing. I leaned in and whispered something in his ear. "would you like to see everybody, I can do that but not permanently" I asked. He gulped and nodded eagerly. "ok" I said. I gently put my hand over his eyes and held it there for a moment. I moved it away. "it will only last about two minutes, so make it count" I told him.

He looked around mystified like a baby seeing the world for the first time. "Iggy, what's going on" Ma asked. "I...I can see. I can see your blond hair, Fang's tan skin, Nudge's pretty wings, Gazzy's awesome hair style, and cute little Angel" he said. He turned looking at all of them. They were all grinning, Iggy's grin, the biggest. He then turned to face me "Thank you for this small opportunity" he said gratefully and hugged me tightly. I was shocked but then I hugged him back. "My sight, it's starting to get fuzzy again" he whispered. "I know, I told you it's not permanent" I said sadly. I was really starting to like Iggy, he was trustworthy, too bad in the end o would have to kill him.

"You have to tell us about yourself" Iggy said. I sighed and nodded. I folded my wings and we walked back to the camp area. We all sat in circle. "So tell us about yourself." Fang said. I nodded. "my name is Lydia and I remember waking up in a cage at age 8 in a place called the school. They did experiments on me and gave me wings. I can turn invisible, fly super fast, and I know just about every language I need like French, German, Italian, Spanish, Greek, Japanese, Chinese, etc... but the id something horrible to me, worse then the experiments and endless torture, they took my memories away, remember nothing about my family or where I'm from, I don't even know my real name. so I ran away hoping to find out something about myself." I looked at them, they were all in a stoned silence. I didn't completely tell them the truth. No I didn't run away, and I didn't mention I was here to kill them. I can just imagine how well that would go. Nudge got up and hugged me. "I am so sorry" she whispered in me ear. I felt a drop of water roll down my cheek and realized I was crying. I decided I couldn't hold it in, I started crying, no I was full on sobbing on Nudge's shoulder. Aw man, I'm messing up her shirt. I felt a hand rub my back soothingly. I knew with out a doubt, it was Iggy. I remembered his warm touch from earlier when he hugged me. I felt smaller arms wrap around me and hug me too. It was Angel, her young eyes lacking the innocence of any normal 6 year old. I felt Max put her hand on my shoulder and Gazzy hag me. Fang Just stood there looking at me with, was that pity in his eyes. The only thought I had was 'I just met these people and I've already broken down once'.


End file.
